


One In The Same, But Completely Different (On Hiatus)

by DanteLoyal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Boss Changes Moods Fast, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Other, She's Scary, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteLoyal/pseuds/DanteLoyal
Summary: A perfectly normal boy living with his friend gets new neighbors. Not the worst that can happen, well, maybe, but definitely not the worst. The boys name? Well, it's... (ON HIATUS)





	1. Strange Day

**It’s a beautiful day outside.**

A boy walked down the street, carrying a bag of food as he walked to his house.

He passed by a book store, tempted to go it, he remembered he had frozen items and, even though it was the start of winter, they wouldn’t survive the shop so he kept on his path.

Looking skyward he saw a seagull, and other flying folk around. He ducked his head a walked faster as a Snowdrake passed by him.

Shame, he wanted to listen to how the **birds are singing**.

The wind blew past him making him shiver, he didn’t really… enjoy the cold anymore, it was always so… cold, heh.

Another gust of wind hit him and made his white hair blow into his face as a piece of crumbled up paper rolled past him.

Brushing his hair to the side and out of his eyes he turned a corner, taking one last glance at the book store.

Damn, he really wanted to take out a book…

As he walked he heard people talking in the distance, normal but… it was what they were saying. He slowed down so he could listen but kept at a pace so it wouldn’t be seen as creeping.

“And now that is three Monster lives claimed by the HMS, police are hard at work finding these criminals, who knew people would stoop so low…” The reporter solemnly shook her head as the camera man- er, woman lowered the camera.

The boy cautiously stepped around the corner and towards the reporter who was now walking to a white van that had the words EN on it, he knew they were from Ebott News from the logo.

“U- um… excuse me, miss?” The lady turned around after setting a microphone in the van.

“Um, I was wondering what you were… reporting about” He glanced at the van and saw the camera woman was, very badly, discreetly watching him like a hawk.

“Don’t you watch the news kid?” He shook his head and looked away, cheek slightly red. The lady sighed, turned around, and grabbed a news paper from the van. How convenient.

“Well here, read these, sorry if I seem rude but, we need to go” The boy took the papers and smiled at her.

“Thank you, miss” She nodded before turning to a flower bed, one was starting to bloom.

“Look at that…” She smiled and the young boy turned to the flowers, they were carnations “It’s nice to see some **flowers are blooming** ” She shock her head “Sorry, used to be a florist before this heh, well, stay safe!” She turned back to her van and got inside.

The boy waved at he fumbled with the papers, folding them and putting them in his pocket before turning away and continuing his walk.

A few minutes of cold wind, and continuous walking, he was home. Taking his key out he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Once he was inside he felt the warm indoor heating hit him and he sighed, leaning against the door.

“I’m back!” He yelled standing and walking to the left, the kitchen and towards the fridge.

Another boy, around 19, yawned as he walked into the kitchen. “Dillan, where did my cookies go?” He glared at the other boy, Dillan, weakly.

Dillan chuckled as he grabbed a slice of frozen pizza and put it in the microwave.

“I don’t know, maybe the cookie Monster ate them” He wiggled his fingers as he closed the door and pressed some buttons, turning the microwave on.

The other boy sighed and shook his head as he placed the last of the food into the fridge, some orange juice. He thought for a second before grabbing the small bottle of juice and closing the fridge.

He was about to turn to Dillan but quickly turned away and shielded his eyes “Dear lord, Dillan at least put on pants when you wake up!”

Dillan laughed and shook his hips “What, does it make you uncomfortable?” He walked over and rested his head on the younger boys’ shoulder.

He sighed again, took a sip of his drink before Dillan’s forehead “No, it’s just… weird, not used to walking around half naked people” He shrugged.

Dillan opened the microwave door prematurely and grabbed his pizza “Well, I ain’t changing so…” He took a bite out of the pizza “sh’ure unna heve tu deal”

“Anyways, aren’t you the one wearing the same outfit everyday? Where were you anyways?” He said between bites and sat on a chair.

“Well…” He sounded irritated “I was buying food because a certain _someone_ ate everything” Truthfully, he wasn’t really annoyed, he just wanted to get his point across. He felt sort of bad with the way he said it though seeing the ashamed look on his friend’s face.

Biting his cheek, he walked over to Dillan and put a hand on his shoulder which reached just below his chest.

“Look, s’not a big deal, why don’t we go play some video games or something?” Dillan smiled as he looked to him, causing him to smile.

Determination flashed in his eyes as he quickly stood up “You’re on!” He ran out of the kitchen.

The younger turned to the table and glared at what was on it, the slice of pizza Dillan was eating. Picking it up he opened the cupboard and grabbed out a plate, placing the food on it he grabbed his orange juice and walked to another room, most likely where Dillan was.

**~**

Dillan’s eye twitched. From last time, he had put pants on, blue jeans.

“H- How are you so good at this game? You said you never played!” He had just lost his sixth game in a row to an amateur. They were playing a bullet hell game.

The younger laughed while set the controller down “I genuinely have not played this before, I do not know why I am winning”

Dillan stood up as a character on screen spoke, they were on the death screen “It is **on days like these** that we must win the fight! Do not give up hope!” Dillan stood up and lowered the volume of the television.

He turned to his friend “First, you talking fancy again, second, I call bull, there is no _way_ you could dodge all those, that or…” He narrowed he eyes and leaned forward “You’re a dirty hacker”

The other boy rolled his eyes “Yeah, you say I’m a… hacker, was it? When I can barely use my phone” “Then how can you play video games so well if you can barely do that!” He shrugged.

There was a knock at the door, both looked in the direction of the front door when the person knocked again.

Both stood up and walked to the door.

As they approached they heard voices on the other side.

“YES HUMAN, I AM SURE THE NEIGHBORS WILL LOVE IT!” A loud voice… yelled?

The younger boy slowed his pace as he recalled where he heard that voice. Confusion turned into shock and then horror as he remembered, that was-

“GREETING HUMAN!” Dillan stepped aside revealing a very tall and lanky skeleton, a short Human stepped out from behind him.

“Heya, um… who are you?” Dillan crossed his arms over his chest. He was wary on new people but trusted Monsters more than Humans since he found they were nicer than Humans. So, he wasn’t as rude to them as he would have normally been.

“OH, MY APOLOGISE HUMANS! I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND THIS IS MY SHORT HUMAN FRIEND, FRISK!” The Human, who was indeed short, shorter than Dillan turned to Papyrus.

 **“Papyrus, I wanted to introduce myself”** they whined but turned back to Dillan, realizing they had done that in front of him **“Oh, sorry”** They extended an tanned arm to him **“I’m Frisk, Frisk Dreemurr”**

Dillan looked at the hand suspiciously before taking it “Hi, I’m-”

A loud farting noise erupted from where the too stood, Dillan had quickly retracted his hand, cheeks red. He turned to his housemate “This is why I don’t trust other people!” He said embarrassed.

Papyrus was glaring at Frisk “HUMAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! NOW THEY WON’T WANT TO BE FRIENDS! NYHO HO HO!” Frisk held their stomach as they turned away from Papyrus.

 **“I- I’m sorry, I got the joke from a friend”** Dillan grumbled something as he dusted his shirt off, trying to play off the prank.

Frisk’s eyes landed on Dillan’s friend **“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you before”** They extended their arm to him as they saw him stare at their hand, at the whoopee cushion. They smiled sheepishly and removed the pranking device **“Guess I can’t fool you, heh, anyways, what’s you name?”**

Instead of responding he just started at them. Their hair, face, shirt, shoes… at them.

He felt his heart speed up which felt weird but his face portrayed absolute horror.

They… Frisk, Frisk _Dreemurr_ was right here, in front of them.

Frisk saw the look on his face and took an uncomfortable step back **“Um… sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…”** They knitted their hand together looking at the ground.

“DO NOT WORRY HUMAN! THE OTHER, WHITE HAIRED HUMAN IS PROBABLY FORZEN FROM FINALLY MEETING THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus struck a pose, scarf flapping in the non-excitant wind.

The boy snapped out of his though seeing the hurt expression on Frisk’s face, he stepped forward.

“I- I’m so sorry! I was just… thinking, yeah… um… why don’t you c- come in?” He stepped aside and gestured to his house, Dillan looked at him weird.

Frisk shivered as a gust of wind blew by messing up their hair.

Before they could fix it or respond Papyrus picked them up and stepped inside “THANK YOU HUMAN!” Papyrus nearly dropped Frisk seeing how cold they were “HUMAN! YOU ARE FREEZING! LADY TORIEL WILL HAVE MY SKULL IF YOU CATCH COLD!” He turned to Dillan “DO YOU HAVE ANY HOT BEVERAGES FOR MY FRIEND? I AM AFRAID THEY MIGHT CATCH COLD” Dillan nodded and gestures Papyrus to follow him into the kitchen, the skeleton followed.

Frisk walked over to the still nervous boy. He looked up at Frisk **“Hi, I’m sorry to have scared you…”**

The other boy glanced at the kitchen, wishing for Dillan, someone to come in right now, not wanting to be alone with Frisk any longer than needed.

He walked to the couch and gestured to a seat a fair distance from him, he fixed his blue striped sweater before sitting “It’s okay, um, Dillan and P- your friend should be back soon, sorry for making you stand outside for so long, **on days like these** it is said to get cold” He fiddled with a pillow to his left, not looking at Frisk.

 **“Weird way of phrasing it, anyways, it’s okay, things happen, but I never caught your-”** Before Frisk could finish their sentence Papyrus literally jumped from the kitchen into the living room startling both Humans as Dillan ran after him.

“Papyrus! Be careful! I don’t want to clean up hot chocolate today!” Dillan ran up to and looked around the ground for any spills, cloth in hand.

“I AM A MASTER OF BALANCE CLEAN-FREAK HUMAN!” Frisk and the other boy laughed at that while Dillan walked back into the kitchen embarrassed again.

 **“Papyrus, where did you hear that? It’s also not a nice thing to say to people”** Frisk put their hands on their hips and carefully took the cup of hot liquid from Papyrus, Dillan came back in with a coaster, Frisk graciously took it as well.

“I AM SORRY CLE- HUMAN, I HEARD SANS CALLING LADY TORIEL IT AND I THOUGHT IT WAS A COMPLIMENT, I AM SORRY FOR POSSIBLY INSULTING YOU HUMAN” Papyrus dropped his head in shame Dillan walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s… alright man, no harm done”

The, boy sitting on the couch stretched his arms as he looked at Frisk again. He saw their eyes quickly flash red for a second as they looked down at the hot chocolate. He had a suspicion as of why.

Papyrus pulled out his phone when it buzzed, he said it was a text from his brother.

After reading it Papyrus gasped and grabbed Frisks arm and began to drag them towards the front door despite their protests “HUMANS, I AM SORRY TO CUT THIS MEETING SHORT BUT LADY TORIEL, THE HUMAN’S MOTHER NEEDS THEM BACK FOR DINNER!” He opened the door, picked Frisk up bridal style, and ran away.

 **“I’LL BRING THE CUP BACK LATER!”** The two heard Frisk scream as they were carried home.

Dillan and his friend both stood up and walked to the door, the other boy closing it and locking it.

“Weird people…” Dillan muttered leaning against the wall.

The younger of the two shrugged “Papyrus seemed… energetic… anyways, they’re **kids like you** and me… maybe not Papyrus though” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, rough day so far.

Dillan cursed under his breath a he spotted a spill on the carpet “Yeah…” He turned to his friend and smirked “Anyways~ I saw you staring at that Frisk kid”

The other looked at his friend in confusion “What?”

“You like him… her, I can’t tell, don’t you?” The boy’s eyes widened.

“W- what?! N- no I don’t!” He stuttered waving his hands and shaking his head.

Dillan’s grin got bigger “You do! Your stuttering and blushing! Can’t even tell if they’re a guy or girl but damn you fall quickly”

His friend made a motion of strangling Dillan as his face got redder.

“Don’t worry, I won’t judge, think they like you too, caught em starin a few times” The poor boy would have fainted right then and there is he wasn’t so frustrated with his friend and flustered.

Dillan laughed and started walking away towards a hallway, most likely his room “See ya later albino”

He sighed and ran both hands over his face as he walked back to the couch.

Sitting down he grabbed and looked at a piece of his hair, white hair, rare color but still common according to the internet.

He flipped it away self concisely. If things kept going as they were, that fact might prove useful.

~

**_* Should be burning in hell_ **


	2. Heart

_“No! I don’t want- I can’t lose you again!”_ _A boy yelled, clutching the body of another “Why… why couldn’t you have waited like I said…” He held them closer to his heart._

_“I guess its fate way of saying…” The one being held coughed violently “It’s not meant to be…”_

_They dropped limp, arm falling from his cheek._

_“No… I- I though I did everything right… why did you die…?”_ _He rested his head on their body, hearing their hearts final beats._

_“They… they killed you… I was supposed to stop you from being killed but…” He heard something appear to his right, he tried to ignore it._

_“Looks like the brats gotten killed, eh? You IDIOT, did you think you could save them?!” He heard something snap, it didn’t sound like bones._

_“T **he** y **were** de **stin** ed **to** d **i** e! **You** c **an** ’t **save** t **he** m **now** , h **er** e, **or** e **ve** r! **Die!** ”_  
~

The boy was awoken by water being splashed on him. His eyes shot open as he spun his head around, eventually he saw someone… Dillan, yes, him. He was running into… the kitchen, yes!

Wait, why was he doing that again?

Dillan came back and threw another bucket’s full of water on him.

“What the hell?” He asked groggily, shaking his head to get the water out.

Once he had flung a large amount of water off his head he set his hand back on the couch to find it wet. Why was it- oh yeah, water.

As he looked back up at Dillan a towel was thrown at his face, he grabbed the towel and dragged it off his face with irritation.

“Can you tell me _why_ I’m soaked? And don’t just say because you threw water on me” He began drying his hair with the towel.

Dillan set the bucket beside him and walked over to a seat before sitting down. He put a hand over his heart and took a few deep breaths “Are you all right man, nearly gave me a heart attack” Dillan turned towards the now still wet white haired boy.

“Am _I_ okay? You look like you were the one who was just soaked, which, I still do not appreciate by the way” He started to dry his arms, deciding to change clothes later. Not like the couch cushions are gunna get any drier in the next few minutes.

“Well, if it wasn’t for me dumping water on you, we would have lost another couch, you were burning again” He rubbed his eyes and yawned “And at three in the morning, you slept the whole day away, and you call _me_ lazy”

The other boy looked down at the couch and saw that the previous brown couch was now a charred black color, still warm to the touch.

After seeing the couch, he gasped and checked the surrounds for any other signs of charring, luckily, there was none. Only the three cushions he took up and part of the last were burnt.

Groaning he turned around and flopped face first onto the couch, getting a mouth full of charred fabric.

“Pfft pffffft… sorry…” He mumbled. Dillan made a confused noise “Ugh… sorry for burning the couch… again” He flipped over onto his back, fixing his sweater where needed.

“I thought you had that under control, you said you did at least” Dillan rested his chin on a pillow he grabbed.

The still unnamed boy turned to him unamused “I did to” He looked at part of the black couch “I liked this couch too…” he groaned again and sat up, turning so his feet touched the floor.

“Same, if I can tell anything about those new neighbors, they’ll be over sometime today and a burnt couch _might_ raise suspicion” the other nodded sleepily.

They had gone through 3-4 couches since the two had moved in together two years ago, three couches and one love seat. Surprisingly, no beds were lost.

The younger flipped over a pillow so it didn’t smell like ash and rested his head against it, he was far to tired to deal with people or go to his room.

“You know, it’s not very healthy to sleep on a couch someone put out not even twelve minutes ago,” The other raised his hand towards Dillan and, with a flicking motion, sent a few small embers towards him, they harmlessly landed on the ground.

Dillan chuckled and stood up, he then threw his pillow at the other before walking away.

The pillow hit his face but he didn’t, or couldn’t move it seeing as he was already asleep.

Dillan peeked around the corner, seeing his friend fall asleep “Only three am and I put out a burning couch, that says a lot for the day ahead…” he muttered walking down the hall, he turned left into his bedroom and closed the door.

**~**

He heard footsteps get closer to him, he already knew who it was.

The floor creaked as the person leaned forward, he still had a pillow on his face but he could still hear the person breathing, like a jackhammer going for a nature walk.

“If you dump more water on me I swear I will strangle you” The person stepped away and took the pillow with them.

He opened his eyes and turned his head, he was holding an alarm clock and the pillow, he threw the soft object onto a seat.

He turned to the clock, eight am. _Joy_.

He slowly turned off the couch, he ended up falling onto the floor face first, ouch.

Dillan made a sour face seeing him hit the ground. He went to help his friend up but he began crawling away, very slowly. Using only his arms… that would take a while.

“Oh come on, now your being a drama queen, just get up and dressed…” He bent down and sniffed “And showered, you smell like burned couch” He turned to the burned couch. Yup.

Groaning he stood up “Why you do dis… I’m not a morning person, you know this” He sighed and walked into the hallway, going further down then Dillan does and walking into the door, his bedroom.

The bedroom wasn’t extravagant, just a twin sized bed with a desk and laptop on opposite sides of the room, and a dresser besides the bed, along with some pictures hung up to give the room color.

He walked to the closet which was beside the desk, opened it and pulled out a white V-neck shirt and green flannel.

Taking of his sweater and shirt he slipped on the V-neck and flannel, leaving it undone.

He walked out of the room and back into the living room to see Dillan walking back and forth around the room.

Dillan turned to him and then to the door, opening it and walking through. His friend grabbed a quick zip up sweater, green and yellow, off the coat rack and stepped outside.

Dillan locked the door as the shorter of the two put on his sweater. They turned left and started walking.

Where they worked wasn’t far, five or seven-minute walk at most.

When they walked, they heard someone call out to them **“Hey!”** The two turned to find Frisk running up to them.

“Hey… Frisk?” “Hello” They said, Frisk nodded to Dillan, answering his question, and asked where they were going, they were holding a cup.

“Work” Dillan saw the cup in Frisks hands “Oh… um, I won’t be home for… quite a while, Albino here’ll be back first” He ruffled his hair earning a glare.

**“Oh, okay!”** There was a silence as Frisk followed the twos slowed pace **“So… where do you work, if you don’t mind me asking”** They put their hands behind their back nervously.

“Coffee shop, down the road, ‘bout five minutes… that way, Zealous Brew” Dillan pointed straight ahead.

**“Jealous, you get free coffee** “Not as often as you’d think heh” They chatted back and forth for a minute, the white-haired boy felt a little… third wheel-ish? So, he hung back a bit, only a step or two.

Frisk saw him stepping back and turned to him **“Oh, I’m sorry, didn’t mean to leave you out, where are you going, and… is ‘albino’ your name? Your friend…”** They gestured to Dillan **“seems to call you that a lot”**

He gave a small smile “It’s okay, and…” He grabbed and briefly looked at a clump of his hair again “no, name’s not ‘albino’, just a nickname he gave me” He extended an arm and pointed across the street, a few places to the right of where they were “I work there, restaurant during the day, bar at night, good food, lots of bad laughs shared at night, between staff and patrons alike” He gave a bad thumbs up, smile and wink all at once to Frisk.

“Hurray for shameful work promotion” He laughed and shook his head as they came up to an interception.

**“Hmm… seems this is where we part”** They walked up and held a cup to ‘Albino’, the same one they, accidentally stole.

“Better you keep it, I’ll lose it in there, and, it’ll give you an excuse to come over” he shrugged, turned around and waved goodbye.

~

Frisk stood at the intersection for a second.

_* Had better get back, mom will have our heas if we get sick again_

Frisk nodded and turned around, starting the short walk back to their house.

And, for some reason, they and Chara couldn’t stop thinking about ‘Albino’

**~**

At the restaurant.

‘Albino’ walked through the front doors of the establishment, his boss spotting him immediately.

Her glare had the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, she was mad, no, pissed.

… Hopefully not at him.

She shifted between two tables, the place was empty, wasn’t gunna open for another hour or so.

She stopped in front of him “You’re late, again” He nervously turned towards the digital clock on the wall.

“By ten minutes!” Before she could start talking he put his hands up defensively and stepped back “I can explain it!” She lowered a hand and took a deep breath, gesturing him to start.

“Okay, so, we got a new neighbor, haven’t met the rest yet, probably are gunna later this week… should probably make them a basket or something…” He turned back to her and found her glaring even harder now, he got off track.

“Sorry, so, as I walking he came running, accidentally took a cup of ours told him to keep it for now cause you don’t like ‘foreign dishes’ in the kitchen” She nodded thankfully “so we talked for a bit, got distracted then, we left but!” He turned to the door and motioned franticly.

“This fluffy white dog came out of… nowhere and tried to steal my shoes, he did so I chased him for a while, caught him and took my shoes back, came here right after” Boss narrowed her eyes at him and he started to bite his lip nervously.

Smiling her reached forward and pinched his cheeks “Okay! I believe you, try not to be late again though!” She let go of his cheeks and walked to the cash register.

It was scary how fast her mood-

“Oh, for being late you can you take out the trash? Thanks a bunch dear” She didn’t wait for him to respond.

Again, scary how fast her mood can change.

Sighing he walked to the kitchen, glad he didn’t get stuck with one of the more harsh jobs. Once he got in the kitchen he saw some of the morning cooks there already, he greeted them and stuff but didn’t really converse, didn’t really know them all that well, he was a waiter in the morning and at night if he was there.

The ‘head chef’ Janna pointed him to the trash, garbage, food scraps, an employee, plastics. He left the employee Janna decided to pick on and picked up the first few bags of trash, hey, these were heavy!

Pressing the automatic button the back door opened slowly, to slow for liking. As the cold wind hit his face he immediately regretted his need for shoes. He stepped out anyways, quicker it’s done, quicker it’s over with.

Turning left he started to Dumpy, Dumpy the dumpster. Heh.

After throwing in the two bags he brought up his hood, a vain attempt to shield himself from the wind.

Turning around he saw something or, someone watching him, they turned away and left before he could get a better look at them.

“I ain’t dealing with that! Creepy murder person stalker…” He ran back to the back door and used the key to open it. Closing it behind him he could have sworn he heard some talking, to themselves, him, or someone else, he didn’t know, or want to know.

“Too spooky for me” He unzipped his sweater and hung it on the rack in the staff room before grabbing a black apron and tying it over his clothes. Grabbing the necessary things for his job, a pen, pad of paper etc. He took a deep breath, smiled, and walked out the door, people were at tables.

**~**

Frisk walked back inside their house.

“Hello my child, how was your impromptu run?” Toriel giggled, putting dishes away.

**“Good I think?”** Frisk set the cup on the counted and stared at it.

Toriel set the last plate away and turned around to find Frisk staring at the cup.

“If stare at the cup any harder it might shatter” Frisk quickly turned surprised.

**“Sorry, just thinking…”** “Hmm… isn’t that the cup you ‘stole’?” She raised an eyebrow “Weren’t you going to return it?” Frisk shifted looking at the ground.

Toriel picked up the cup and put it in the sink, beginning to wash it again.

**“Well, yes, but, they’re at work and said to keep it till after, 6 is when they said they’d be back, I’ll give it back then”** Toriel nodded taking the cup out of the sink and started to dry it.

Frisk turned around and went to the living room, might as well do something productive today. Sitting on the floor they pulled out their phone and decided to call Sans.

They wanted to talk to someone.

_* What am I, road kill?_

Okay, people they didn’t need to think to.

_“heya kid, what’s up?”_

**“Nothing, just bored”**

_“you want me to come over, I_ am _on break-”_

**“You didn’t even go to work, did you?”**

Frisk heard something being squirted through the phone… ew.

_“caught me **red handed** ”_

**“Pffft”** They tried not to laugh **“Did you really put paint on your hands just for that?”**

_“what? I’d never do that, I put ketchup on my hands”_

Now they were trying even harder not to laugh **“O- Okay, why not come over”**

The noise suggested Sans was walking, huh.

_“prying me from my hard workin business again kid? sure, maybe i can meet your new nebs”_

What are nebs?

Sadly, before Frisk could ask the line went dead, Sans hung up.

Frisk was about to stand up when there was a knock at the door, Frisk shot up and ran towards it but before the opened it they pressed their ear against the wood.

**“Who’s there?”**

“hope” a voice answered. Frisk grinned

**“Hope who?”**

“hope you don’t mind letting me in” Frisk snickered while holding their head in their hand.

They opened the door revealing… Sans.

_* I think mom asked you to bring out the trash, better bring the Smiley Trash Bag with you_

Frisk internally rolled their eyes at Chara as they greeted Sans.

**“Hello Sans, and that wasn’t even a pun”** Sans shrugged and walked inside.

Toriel walked out of the hallway at that time as well, when she saw Sans her smile got a bit bigger, she walked over to him and Frisk.

“Hello Sans, it has been awhile” Toriel hugged Sans, Sans hugged back before stepped away.

He shrugged “wasn’t i here last night Tori?”

“It is still too long, I digress, what are you doing here?” She looked around for Papyrus.

Again, Sans shrugged “kid was feelin pretty _bonley_ so thought I’d keep em company” Toriel snickered and nodded.

“Well you two better not _bonedoogle_ around here, it could be boring” She, Frisk, and Sans all laughed for a bit before she turned away and went to the garden.

Sans turned to Frisk and stuffed his hands in his sweater “so what’s up kid? sounded off on the phone” He sure was quick.

Frisk shook their head, sort of regretting it after as they felt a little dizzy **“Nothings wrong, wanna go out? I know I place”** Frisk smiled and extended a hand, Chara scoffed in their mind.

“heh, askin me on a date are ya?” Frisk shook their head again **“Nope, you treat me, why can’t I treat you?”** Sans shrugged.

“a’right, free foods food, where to, guessing I know a shortcut?” Frisk smiled sheepishly and nodded.

**“The restaurant down the road, the red one”** Sans turned to where the building would be through the wall, he grabbed their hand and they were gone.

~

They appeared on a sidewalk next to the restaurant, by an alley.

“huh, whoops I guess, was a bit off, I am _bone tired_ after all” Frisk smiled at the pun attempt and started to walk down the sidewalk towards the front door. They were probably by the places garbage alley.

As they were walking, Sans ahead of Frisk. Sans put an arm out stopping them from going farther.

As they were about to speak Sans put a finger over his teeth telling them to stay quiet.

Even though they were confused they nodded and followed Sans as he sneaked to a corner and peered around. Frisk, being taller than Sans, did the same.

Behind the corner was an alley, a person was walking inside of it humming a tune. Frisk leaned further into the alley to get a look at the person, knowing they were probably visible to the person if they saw them.

They were… taking out trash, throwing one in at a time. Seeing as this was a food place it was most likely food scraps and other things of the sorts.

The person turned around and stopped when they saw them, wait, was that, oh god he saw them! Frisk quickly ducked past the corner as did Sans.

“I ain’t dealing with that! Creepy murder person stalker…” They faintly heard the person say as they ran to what was most likely the back door.

Frisk turned to Sans **“I think he saw me…”** Frisk said… quite loudly.

“’he’?” Sans asked a lot quieter than Frisk.

The Human turned back around the corner to check. No one was there, good.

Frisk turned back and cleared their throat **“I think that’s our neighbor… ‘Albino’…”** They really didn’t like calling him that, it felt wrong and they felt back doing it. They really wanted to know his name.

“Albino…” Sans deadpanned.

Frisk nodded and shrugged confused in their own right **“Yeah… I don’t um… know his name? But I recognize the white hair!”** They smiled proudly remembering at least that.

“white hair? oh, read up on that, Albinism it’s called I think, must have a hell of a personality cause with how your talkin thought he was a _blanc_ slate” Frisk raised an eyebrow, why would he say it like that…?

Frisk shrugged the pun off **“Um… maybe we should skip the food, mind going to Undyne’s and Alphys’s? They said they had some new anime we all would like and I _am_ curious”** They extended their hand to Sans again.

Sans looked from them to their hand, relatively small given their height. He chuckled to himself and took their hand.

“cheap transport away” they were gone after that, to the reptile couples home.

In the end, Frisk never understood the pun.


	3. Names of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're not the same...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I have found how to do a line break on here and on Fanfiction.net! HURRAY! No more weirdness!  
> * Onto the chapter... *Clears throat*

 

 

With the clock striking 5, it signified the end of the work shift.

‘Albino’ waked to the backroom humming a familiar tune, opening the door he stepped in and untied the apron, setting his pen and paper pad in a bin, and hung up the apron.

Yawning he put his tips in his pocket and rubbed his eye, didn’t always like working the day shift, preferred the bar shift. Less people, less hassle and all around, more fun… he always forgets how stressed Humans can get…

Walking out he waved goodbye to everyone else.

Now that he was outside, the white-haired boy started to walk home. During this time, he started to think about the day, lots of Monsters today.

Snowdrake with his mother, Mrs. Snowdrake, Dogamy & Dagarresa, and, surprisingly, Muffet were the Monsters he served.

And a group of people who started to harass Muffet.

 

* * *

 

_He was walking out of the kitchen holding a big plate of food in his hands, he was going to be serving someone._

_A popular Monster song ‘Death by Glamour’ quietly played over the speakers._

_“Ugh… who let Monsters in this place?” He heard someone say from his right. Turning that direction, he saw 3 people, two guys and a woman standing at another person’s table, a table he was going to be serving at._

_He briefly glared at them… more Monster haters ‘Ugh… who let Monster haters in this place’ he mocked the woman in his mind._

_Sighing he put on a big smile and walked over to the table, plate in hand. Walking up to the people he cleared his throat, they turned around to face him._

_Still smiling he spoke “Excuse me, can you please move, I need to serve here” One of the men glared at him for a second before the woman spoke up._

_“Oh, do you work here?” He nodded “Are you sure it’s… sanitary to have a Monster here? A spider nonetheless?” She put on a fake concerned face “I mean think about it, it brought real spiders with it! They’re probably in the kitchen right now!”_

_He tilted his head slightly in thought before glancing at Muffet. She looked scared and but her gaze turned pleading when she saw him looking at her._

_He turned back to the woman with a smile “While you do bring a point of that” Muffet became crestfallen “I can assure you the spiders Muffet has brought with her are not Surface spiders, they’re Underground spiders, and, out of good trust to Monsters we allow her to bring her spiders here when she comes, now, could you please move so I can serve her?” His voice sterner at the end of his mini speech._

_The woman looked flabbergasted as the looked between Muffet and him, Muffet having a small smile on her face while he still has a kind smile._

_Sighing between her teeth she turned to her ‘friends’ “Let’s go guys, I don’t want to eat at a Monster ridden establishment” As they walked away he grabbed the big plate of food and set it down on Muffet’s table._

_He grabbed a smaller plate of fried haddock and set it in front of her with a glass of lemonade._

_“Here you go, sorry about those people earlier, we try to keep those people away as best we can…”_

_“O- Oh it’s quite all right dearie, I… get that type of reaction a lot most people don’t want to eat at a place with a spider in it so I end up getting kicked out” She chuckled “In truth I thought you were going to kick me out too… I usually hate being wrong but… I’m glad I was this time, thank you”_

_He gave her a big smile “It’s all right” he stepped back and picked up the big plate, resting it between his arm and torso “Have a nice meal” He said with a wave._

 

* * *

 

Before he knew it, he was at his front door, wow memory lane sure is quick.

Taking his eyes out of his pocket he unlocked the door and stepped in. Taking off his sweater he put it back on the coat rack, throwing his eyes into the little dish by the living room he went to his bedroom.

Inside he cracked his neck, relieved at work being over, he had the rest of the day to himself. Why did he feel like he was forgetting something?

Oh well, if its comes it comes.

Eh, may as well change into something more loose for lounging.

Walking to his closet he picked out a black muscle shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts.

With the new clothing on he sat on his bed thinking of what to do for the rest of the day. His mind drifted to their burnt couch.

Eh, it can wait for another day or two.

He turned to his bed and yawned, looks like he’s already made up his mind.

Throwing his legs onto the bed and putting his head on the pillow he closed his eyes

* * *

_A tall white haired male walked through a picture… frozen movie… a… memory._

_The male started to sing a song an old yet new friend had sung to him_

_“Wash away the pain of the day, this is a new future”_

_He walked around the corner of a house, an arrow being the first thing he sees, frowning he ducked under it and continued walking…_

_He saw people, Humans._

_“Come with me and all my friends, these flowers are not for you”_

_As he walked closer to the Humans he saw they were armed, not well armed, they all had some form of weapon though._

_A bow and arrow, spear, pitchfork, one lady was holding a chair over her head. Heh. Still laughing about it to this day._

_He turned to where everyone was running either away from or towards, himself._

_His attire very different from his current._

_“I just want you to be happy, you will not find that here, follow me back through this place, you have nothing to fear”_

_He had a black robe on, white hair still there, black markings that went from his jaw to his eyes on both sides of his face, eyes and pupils black, sclera’s white._

_He sighed, knowing what was to come of his past self._

_“…” turning around, he smiled, and walked away._

* * *

 

He awoke to the sound of something hitting something.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Oh, someone was at their house.

Wait… someone was at their house! Frisk! That’s what he forgot about!

Tumbling from his bed, and not falling face first onto the floor, he opened his bedroom door and quickly walked to the front door.

Once there he unlocked it and opened it.

Frisks stood on the other side, wearing a blue and purple stripped pullover sweater and jeans. They were holding a plastic bag in their hand.

“Hi…” he stepped to the side to allow Frisk to enter.

They smiled and walked in, he closed the door behind him.

 **“Oh, before I forget!”** They reached into the bag and pulled out a cup, the cup from chapter one, and handed it him.

“Oh yeah, thanks” He started to walk to the kitchen to put it away “Have a seat on the couch if you want!” he called setting the cup on the counter and turning on their kettle.

Walking back out of the kitchen he saw Frisk still standing, he was curious as to why- the couch.

…

They were staring at the couch, the _burnt_ couch that looks like it had been _lit on fire_.

“Oh… um… that?” He brought Frisk to the nearby loveseats, they both sat in them.

 **“What happened to your couch?”** They turned to him shock **“It wasn’t like that yesterday… I think”**

The older of the two twiddled his thumbs “Um, yeah… I um… dropped a cigarette on it?” He hated saying that… he never smoked.

Frisk was going to pry but… decided now was not the time.

The two sat on the chairs in an uncomfortable silence.

Frisk looked around the room, a mirror hung up behind the couch, some candles sprawled around, and possibly some pictures from Dillan’s and ‘Albino’s past.

Oh, that reminded Frisk of something, they still don’t know his name!

Frisk turned to him **“Um… question?”** His friend turned to him “Shoot”

 **“Um…”** Frisks scratched the back of their neck, embarrassed **“I… still don’t really know your… name? Not that I don’t want to know it, it’s just that every time I try to, something comes up!”** They franticly added.

The other chuckled “Oh, yeah… that has been happening, hasn’t it, well, let’s start over, shall we?”

Frisk nodded and extended a hand, he shook it.

“Howdy, I’m Ariel, Ariel Sazzy” **“Frisk Dreemurr”**

 **“Huh, Ariel? Nice name”** They smiled.

Ariel chuckled “Thank you, picked it out myself”

 **“There’s another thing a friend of mine wanted to know when I told her about our new neighbor, do you like anime?”** Frisk was smiling the only way an anime person could excitedly.

Ariel hummed in thought.

“Yes, I do, my sibling introduced me to it a few years back, don’t really like this new Monster one though… Mew Mew Kissie Cuite 2” **“Oh. My. God. You and Alphys are going to get along so well!”**

Frisk sat back, still smiling, their smile faded into a look of confusion as they turned back to him.

 **“I didn’t know you have a sibling, what’s their name?”** They asked with an innocence only them and Papyrus could muster.

Ariel’s face become one of shock and slight fear before realising the question, he turned to Frisk hesitantly.

“M- My sibling? Um… they’re not here, killed themselves in an accident” He looked at Frisk with a small smile, he chuckled lightly “Come on, don’t give me that look, it was… a long time ago, gotten over it mostly” he turned towards the floor

Frisk put their hand over his, he looked up at them. **“I’m sorry for bringing it up, and for them…”**

Ariel turned towards the couch for a second… he can’t keep doing this, lying.

“Frisk… can I… show you something?” He asked still turned to the couch.

 **“Um, okay, what is it?”** Ariel stood up, walked over to the couch, and sat down, trying his best to ignore the feeling of chard fabric against the back of his legs.

He looked down at the couch “So, the couch… I didn’t drop a cigarette on it…”

Frisk scoffed **“Yeah, I could tell that from the moment you said it”** Ariel looked to them, confused **“I have two reasons, wanna hear them?”** He looked more shocked and slightly afraid at that **“Three now, first one, you were more shocked and… scared when I said I had two reasons”**

Ariel looked away, nodding. Frisk continued.

 **“Second, you don’t seem like the type of person _to_ smoke, I don’t know… you just don’t, and I’ve been around politician’s that reeked of the smell, you don’t, third, a burn that big”** They pointed to the scorch marks Ariel was sitting on **“Can’t have spread that fast without anyone noticing, even a lighter would have been noticed before that happened”** They smirked triumphantly.

“I know more than one way to smoke…” Ariel grumbled before turning back to Frisk and sighing “All right, caught me red handed” he put his hands up.

“I have a… secret… that I feel like I can trust you with” Frisks smile became a serious one, they nodded.

Ariel hand his hand out in front of himself, palm up.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this but, he knew he could trust Frisk, he did before. If anything went incredibly wrong there was always… no, nothing would go wrong.

Looking from Frisk to his hand he felt it heat up, haven’t done this is a while. He felt something, deep within his Soul flicker, then, a fire.

Now, in his hand was a small flame.

He turned to Frisk, they looked intrigued and confused, but thankfully, not scared.

“So, yeah… n- not a lot besides this…” Frisk turned to him and he smiled sheepishly.

 **“How? Fire magic?”**  Ariel nodded, closing his hand thus dispelling the flame.

Ariel pointed to the couch “Had a bad dream last night, burnt the couch… again” **“Again?”** he nodded in confirmation.

Ariel once again saw Frisks eyes flash red, barley noticeable if you weren’t looking for it, he was expecting it though.

He smiled but didn’t say anything.

 ** _“How did you know you could trust u- me with this?”_** Frisk asked carefully, eyes slightly narrowed to him.

He shrugged “I don’t really know, you just seem like a trustworthy person, that’s all” He tried to keep a serious face but a childish part of him wanted to laugh.

His lip twitched into a smile.

He took a deep breath to keep himself from laughing, a giggle slipped out, he quickly covered his mouth, completely smiling.

 ** _“W- what’s so funny?”_** Frisk questioned, surprised by the sudden change in mood.

Ariel shook his head.

Frisk hummed in thought before sighing.

Frisk- or well, Chara had a theory, a theory that they… honestly didn’t know what answer they would like, but, they had to do it, just to make sure.

Frisks eyes turned back to blue.

 **“Anyways… how long have you had your… magic?”** They pointed to his hands trying to change the subject.

Ariel looked at his palms for a few moments, opening and closing them. He didn’t _really_ want to answer but, not answering and dropping the subject would just make it be brought up at a later date _in front of people he didn’t want to know_ , yet possibly.

“About… my whole life? I guess… don’t really know how to answer that” A vague truth is better then a complete lie.

The two sat in an… uncomfortable silence.

“Um… we have some games down the hall” he shifted “Don’t really know what to do now… I don’t know a lot of people so… yeah” he said quietly.

Frisk perked up **“What kind of…”** They looked away and turned shook their head slightly.

Turning towards them they smiled **_“Sorry about that…”_** They sounded different.

Ariel shrugged and stretched before standing up, bones popping.

“S’okay, what you gunna say?” He said turning to them.

 ** _“Oh F- I was just asking…”_** they looked around the room briefly **_“what games there was, yeah!”_** They stood up and put both hands on their hips, smiling.

Ariel rolled his eyes before listing off some games and brands, the two started to walk down the hall when Frisk bumped into him both fell on the ground, Frisk towards the seat, Ariel away from them.

Both hit the ground with a ‘thump’.

“Oh stars, I’m sorry!” Ariel said getting up first and stepping over to Frisk, extending a hand to help them up, they graciously took it.

 ** _“It was fault, sorry”_** Frisk scratched the back of their neck as Ariel turned to look down the hall.

 ** _“Hey Asriel”_** Ariel turned to them making a confused noise, a second later his eyes widened slightly, he took a small step back.

“A- Asriel? Who’s that?” He asked nervously.

Frisks tried to hide their triumphant smirk.

 ** _“Oh, sorry, he’s an old friend, again I apologize, your names are just similar, Ariel, Asriel”_** They made a scale type motion with there hands before shrugging.

Ariel nodded nervously before looking at Frisks eyes, they were red again.

Sighing he crossed his arm over his chest and looked away.

“How are you always so smart…” he grumbled. Glancing at Frisk, or, Chara, they were smiling in a smirking type way.

Chara started to sing in a soft, quiet voice, still unsure.

**_“Wash away the pain of the day, this is a new future”_ **

**“Come with me and all my friends, these flowers are not for you”**

Their returned to normal before going back.

**_“I just want you to be happy, you will not find that here, follow me back through this place, you have nothing to fear…”_ **

They were watching him intently.

He sighed again and turned to them “I am happy here” Was all he said before turning away again and closing his eyes.

Frisk cautiously stepped forward **“Asriel…?”**

He nodded and felt arms wrap around him for a second before releasing.

Suddenly Frisk, or Chara, couldn’t really tell, slapped him.

“Oh!” He turned to them holding his cheek “What the hell what that for?”

Tears were in Frisk _and_ Chara’s eyes **_“Why did you say anything before?”_** **“We went back a month later to find you-”** “Flowey” he corrected **“Flowey… but, y- he wasn’t there, we looked for a month and… you were here?”**

Ariel nodded, gesturing them to follow him, he lead them back to the couch and both a down, still not caring for the feeling of it.

Once sat, Frisk and Chara hugged Ariel again.

 ** _“Sorry I haven’t said much it’s just… I don’t know how to react”_** Ariel nodded and smiled.

“It’s okay Chara” They jerked back at the mention of their name, he smirked “What? I’ve noticed it since the first time you looked at the hot chocolate Dillan made oh…” He pulled out his phone and checked the time “Dillan should be home soon too, but Frisk, Chara”

He turned to them, serious.

**“Y- Yeah Asriel?”**

“Dillan knows about my magic, yes, but he doesn’t know I’m Asriel, and could you please not tell Toriel or Asgore please? Asriel said it before, I don’t want to break their hearts all over again” They nodded.

He scratched his neck “That and… Sans would probably kill me if I break their hearts” he shuttered at the memories.

 **“You still have Flowey’s memories?”** Frisk asked curiously.

Ariel nodded “His and Asriel’s, and before you ask, yes, I’ll come” They looked at him shocked “Had a feeling you would ask me to come over to dinner” He laughed a bit.

Frisk and Chara laughed as well, it was quiet weird hearing two different yet similar voices come out of the same mouth.

 **“I don’t even care how weird our laugh is or how you guess that but yes, I do want you to come over, if you want…”** They looked away, finding the floor interesting.

Ariel pushed Frisk lightly “Said I’ll come over, didn’t I?”

Frisk smiled, they soon pushed him onto the couch and trapped him in a tackle hug **“I’m just so happy your alive…”** They whisper into his shirt, Ariel sighed soundly and ruffles their hair.

Hearing the front door open both turned to it, Dillan walked in, dropping a bag by the side of the door.

“Back… guessing the kids here by now…” He turned to the couch slowly and curiously, his face one of confusion then amusment.

“Wow, only known them for a day and you’re already doing that kind of stuff?” He pointed to them. Ariel had his back on the couch with Frisk lying on top of him, arms wrapped around each other.

Dillan put a hand to his chin in thought before picking up the previously dropped bag.

“Also, I thought you were more of a top, not bottom” He laughed and walked into the kitchen.

Ariel, face red, picked up a pillow from the floor and threw it into the kitchen “Dillan you little shit!”

* * *

 

 _* Sorry for not updating this in a while, have a sort of schedule? Sort of not, I also have two_ other _stories I’m currently writing plus school (With it being close to exam week), but no need to worry, I’ll make it work! Have been!_


	4. New Note

_* NOTE_

_* Actually, I’m not gunna put this for adoption, I’m gunna put it on hiatus, I realized I still have idea’s they’re just… coming slowly_

_* Also, I have too many stories so that was the first big reason I put this story off, but when I’m done one of my current I’ll start this back up maybe_

_* See ya soon!_

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a Tumblr! If your curious about a certain story or want to ask about the development of a chapter, ask there, I will also be posting some art I draw of my stories there too if you want to check them out (Note: I'm a terrible artist lol)  
> https://danteloyal.tumblr.com


End file.
